


Leaving Draco

by SpuffyCarrie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Complete, F/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie
Summary: In this one-shot, things haven’t been right between Draco and Hermione for some time, leading to a break-up. When something happens to bring them together again, will they realise they were destined to be together all along?HEA and sickeningly sweet fluff, though it is a little angsty at the beginning. Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	Leaving Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable music, characters, settings, pictures etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N If you’re French, please let me know if there are any errors, the French in this fic has been translated by Google Translate.**

“You’re late, Draco, I specifically asked you to be here by twelve, I’ve got a portkey that leaves at twelve-thirty.” Hermione slammed the door behind Draco as he sauntered into the house they’d once shared before their recent break-up.

“Prince and Queenie have at least missed me, I see.” Two Irish Wolfhounds trotted over to Draco, their tails wagging.

“You could have picked up your things days ago or sent an elf, why did you have to leave it until the last minute? You knew I was leaving today.”

“Darl—I mean, Granger, I was on an assignment, I couldn’t get away.” Draco’s Unspeakable assignments had become the beginning of the end for Draco and Hermione.

“And that’s the story of our lives, isn’t it?” She snapped.

Draco’s job began to take him away from home for two weeks at a time, then home for a week in between if he was lucky, it had been that way for two years or more if he was honest. He loved his job, but he loved her more. It was just a shame that after three years, she couldn’t take his absences anymore. He was never there, she said, she always had to go to events alone, she said, she’d forgotten how to make love to him as he hardly shared her bed, she said.

Draco knew the latter was a load of twaddle, they were electric together and she knew it, they had been from the moment they met. The trouble was, Hermione Granger was stubborn and once she made her mind up about something, she went ahead and did it - fuck the consequences for him. The fact the love of his life had taken a job in Paris with the Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France had been the final death knell for them as a couple

He’d promised to look for a new job, promised he’d take more time off, but whatever murder or criminal activity that came up took him away for longer and longer and his promises were broken time and time again.

“I’ve already said you could use the Black family Chateaux in Toulouse, you could floo there and I could…”

“Draco, no. We’ve been through this a hundred times, I need a clean break, I can’t see you occasionally or when you decide to come home, because then I don’t stand a chance of getting over you. I need time before I can see you again. Why can’t you understand?” She loaded a few last trinkets into a box belonging to Draco as he moved up behind her and peered over her shoulder.

She felt his breath on her neck and reacted in the same way she always had, the fine hairs standing on end and her nipples hardening. With just one movement and without touching her, she was slick and ready for him. If this relationship had only been about sex and they’d never fallen deeply in love, perhaps her decision wouldn’t have been so difficult, she could’ve just walked away and kept him as a sporadic fuck buddy. But Draco Malfoy would never have been content with just sex, and she knew she wouldn’t have been either. Instead, she’d fallen hard and fast and he had swiftly become her everything. When his job began to take priority over her, she began to resent his time away. They began to fight and argue over the most ridiculous things and, as tough as it was to let him go, she knew she would continue to go to family gatherings and work functions alone until Draco decided to retire, that’s if she had left things as they were. She was twenty-three years old and she couldn’t see an end to a life lived mostly alone, like a spinster with her friends taking pity on her and her always being the third wheel.

“I don’t want that,” he murmured, his breath caressing the shell of her ear as he reached forward to pluck a small brown vase from her hand, “It was horrible when mother gave it to us and I’m not getting lumbered with it.” His fingers brushed hers and he noted she jumped aside like she’d been hit with a hex.

“Then throw it away, or give it back to her, it’s no skin off my nose.” Hermione was trying to be brutal because it was the only way she knew that would enable her to walk away from Draco. Her heart was breaking into tiny shards at the lost look on his face. Draco was always so composed, so conservative with others, but she could read him like no other and she knew he was feeling as broken as she.

Draco crouched down and the dogs took their opportunity to smother him with their particular brand of love, licking his face and jumping on him, whining and yipping, like they were trying to tell him something. He was usually the sterner and more controlled of the two with their dogs, so they thought all their birthdays had come at once when he allowed their uncontrolled affection.

“So, are we sharing the dogs? I can take them when I’m home and…”

“No.” She said brusquely, “They stay with me, it’ll unsettle them too much to come to you when you’re at home.”

“You can’t be serious?” He stood and ran his hands through his hair, “Hermione, please don’t do this, I can’t lose you all at once.” He was hurt that she’d made this decision without asking him.

“Then you take them. I won’t separate them, and we can’t share them. It’s your decision, Draco.”

Words were left unsaid. It was too late to change, she couldn’t let this half relationship continue. He had tried to make it home more often and then fell back into his old ways. Her mind raced:

_Do you know how it feels when you leave me every time?_

_If we could just trade places, then you might realise how much I miss you when you go away._

_I’m close to breaking, please don’t make this more difficult for me._

_It was always you and me and then it became just me, alone and unhappy._

Draco ruffled the dog’s ears and stared at her for a moment. He conceded he couldn’t allow her to be alone either, he would give her anything she asked for. “No, you take them.” He gave her a wan smile and was quiet for a few moments. “You know they like those wild boar bones I get…”

She nodded sadly, her eyes filled with tears, “Yeah, the ones from that shop in Hillingdon.”

“And they like a run in the park at twelve because they meet more friends.” He reminded her, even though he knew she took them for their walk almost every day.

“They love the water fountain,” she said awkwardly, unsure what to do with her hands. If she let them have free reign, she’d reach for him.

He nodded, his eyes on their now-empty home, taking it in for the last time. They’d been happy there once, snuggled before the fireplace, wrapped in soft blankets, drinking wine and making love. He glanced at the stairs; he’d shagged her senseless there the night they’d moved in. He gulped in an attempt to control his emotions.

_I’m sorry I hurt you._

_I wish I could take this all away. I’ll give up my job for you, only you._

_You’re all I want; all I’ll ever want._

_Please don’t leave me._

She bit back a sob, cleared her throat, and used a tissue to wipe her reddened eyes, “My portkey leaves in a few minutes.”

He wanted to step closer and take her into his arms, to never let her go. 

She moved to the portkey, crouching down with the dogs, and taking them by the collars. She wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and tell him everything would be alright, but she couldn’t, and it wouldn’t, not if things were to carry on the way they had been. Instead, she stared into his eyes. “I’m sorry, Draco. Be happy.”

Hermione whisked away before his eyes, leaving him standing in a room with two boxes of crap and a broken heart. He noticed something on the mantel and walked over to see it was her engagement ring. Only then did he finally realise she was gone for good and he only had himself to blame.

……………………………….

**The D.M.L.E Two weeks later**

“Shit!” Harry strode from one end of his office to the other.

“He got in the way of a curse, we couldn’t catch the wizard in time, but it was dark, Harry and he was badly hurt. We got him to St Mungo’s but it’s not looking good, he was sliced from armpit to thigh, all down one side and we couldn’t stop the blood.” Angelina Weasley said breathlessly after running from the Ministry atrium to the Head Aurors office.

“He’s an Unspeakable, what the hell were they doing on an Auror mission?”

“Crossed wands I think, they were after the same wizard we were. Us being there threw the mission into chaos. Ron was injured, but minimally, Seamus got a flattened foot, but it can be mended. Malfoy saved them by moving in front of them.” She said.

“That’s either the bravest or the most stupid thing I’ve ever heard of.” Harry shook his head.

“Harry,” she placed a hand on his arm, “It was almost like Malfoy wanted to die, he just walked out there without a care for his safety.”

“Stupid bugger.” He swore under his breath. How the hell was he going to tell Hermione that? She’d found it hard enough to leave him, to know he now had no care for his own safety, well, that would kill her. “Come on then, Angie, let’s go and see what the damage is.”

………………………………

**Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France – Minister’s Assistant’s Office – Two weeks later**

  
“Message d'urgence pour Hermione Granger. On a besoin de vous d'urgence à l'hôpital St Mungo pour des maladies magiques. Votre portoloin partira dans cinq minutes.” ( _Emergency message for Hermione Granger. You are needed urgently at St Mungo's hospital for magical maladies. Your portkey will leave in five minutes_.)

Hermione leapt out of her office chair as she heard the announcement over the office intercom. Leaving a memo half-written for her new boss and ran to the apparition point, meeting the attendant.

“Que s'est-il passé? qui est malade?” She asked in rushed French ( _What has happened? Who is sick?_ )

  
“Je ne sais pas mademoiselle, seulement qu'on vous a demandé de vous rendre immédiatement à l'hôpital.” ( _I don't know miss, only that you have been asked to attend the hospital immediately_ )

Veuillez envoyer quelqu'un s'occuper de mes chiens à mon domicile, merci beaucoup.” ( _Please send someone to care for my dogs at my home address, thank you so much_.)

Grasping the small keyring of the Eiffel Tower, Hermione found herself whisked back to England. She had no idea who she was there for and rushed to the reception desk in a panic. “I-I’ve been called to see someone who’s sick, I don’t know who, it might be Harry Potter, I’m on his list as next of kin.”

“Hermione!” Harry’s voice called from the other end of the corridor.

“Harry!” She yelled, running down the corridor in chic high heels, her tight, black office suit not aiding her as she ran.

“Whats happened, who’s been hurt?” She hugged him, asking anxiously.

“It’s Malfoy, he’s been injured, he’s in a bad way. You’re still on the list as his next of kin, he never changed it. I’ve called Narcissa but she couldn’t be found straight away, she’s on a non-magical retreat with Andromeda in Thailand. I’ve sent an Auror to find her and bring her home.”

“Oh, sweet Circe, Draco! How bad is it?” Her eyes filled with tears. She’d missed Draco so badly; she’d been pondering over whether she should just come home but found the inner strength to stay put because she knew it wouldn’t change a thing. Now he was badly hurt and the walls she’d built around her heart had been rendered to pieces. “Take me to him.” She pulled on Harry’s arm.

“He’s being worked on by the best, Hermione, we can’t see him yet, but we can wait in the family room.” He walked her to the room.

Opening the door, she found every one of their friends and family, squashed into the tiny room.

“Mum, Dad! She rushed into their arms.

“Darling! Oh, sweetheart, it’s so good to see you.” Both hugged her tightly.

Molly and Arthur waited behind them and hugged her, along with Ron, who wore a bandage around his head, George, and Angelina. In the corner of the room stood Lucius Malfoy, alone, his eyes on her and his face ashen. Lucius and Narcissa had been divorced these past three years and he lived alone in Malfoy Manor; Harry must have contacted him.

She approached him tentatively. “Lucius, are you alright?”

His eyes were hard, and he nodded slightly. “Might I have a word, Miss Granger?” It seemed the amiable affinity they had developed once he’d accepted her relationship with Draco was now gone and he was back to calling her Miss Granger.

“Yes, of course, let’s talk outside.”

Lucius leaned heavily on his walking stick and followed her. His health had never been the same following his release from two years in Azkaban and his divorce from Narcissa.

“Miss Granger. I do not wish to drag up the finer details of your relationship with my son before your friends and family, but I believe you are to blame for what happened to Draco.”

“W-what? You can’t be serious? I wasn’t even here, I was…”

“You made a promise to Draco, for marriage, a future and then you left him.” He sneered. “He gave up everything for you, he was willing to accept disinheritance, but I did not want that. At first, I thought it was a dalliance, that he’d get you out of his system and marry someone who wanted the life he’d been born to.”

Hermione opened her mouth to protest.

“Before you play the mudblood card, it was never about that.” He pinned her with his stare, his grey eyes so similar to Draco’s but lacking their warmth. “It was about finding someone willing to take on the title of Lady Malfoy, to continue the Malfoy line. If you think I haven’t changed and would only accept a pureblood, then you are very wrong indeed. I wanted someone who would be serious about him, not someone who would allow him to gallivant around the country playing at Unspeakable and owning dogs instead of fathering heirs.”

Hermione was so angry she had to fight the urge to punch Lucius in the face. “Well, if that’s what you think, then you’re sorely mistaken. I wanted him and I needed him at home, he was the one who was never there!” She raged, quieting as a Medi-Wizard passed and asked her to keep her voice down. “He worked so much there was nothing left for me, nothing left of us to salvage.” She hissed.

“And do you understand,” Lucius took a step closer, “that my son took that job because he had something to prove, to you and the wizarding world? The Unspeakable division would never usually accept ex-Death Eaters into their ranks, or even a Death Eaters son.” He sneered. “He worked hard to impress you and to prove his worth to people who don’t care a jot for him.”

The knut finally dropped and Hermione realised, she had left him for the very thing he’d done to redeem himself in her eyes. “Why didn’t he say anything when I told him I was leaving? Why did he never tell me?” She looked up at Lucius, her eyes filled with horror.

“He came to the Manor the night you left and got so drunk he could barely stand, I found him in the wine cellar, drinking a priceless 1811 Chateau d'Yquem out of the bottle. He told me he’d lost you. After all, he couldn’t tell you the truth, because he felt there was no reward in carrying out good deeds or redeeming oneself if one was to shout it from the rooftops.” Lucius sighed and closed his eyes, “He also cried about losing his dogs, stupid boy. He said he’d had to let you go, even though he’d handed in his notice to the Head of the Unspeakables. He said it was too late and he wanted you to be happy. He said he just didn’t think he could be the one to make you happy anymore, that you’d decided that.”

Tears streamed down Hermione’s cheeks and Lucius took out a pristine white handkerchief and passed it to her, a slight glimmer of regret in his eyes.

“He only had two weeks left in his job and now this has happened. He is in mortal danger and you will make this right, Miss Granger.” Lucius turned on his heel and returned to the family room, his face like stone.

Harry was already standing outside the family room as Lucius re-entered and took her into his arms as she staggered, holding her tightly.

“It’s all my fault, I didn’t know, and Draco didn’t tell me.” She sobbed.

“I overheard what Lucius said, I came to check on you. He’s wrong, Draco should’ve tried harder, he should have told you he was leaving his job.”

“I think he tried but I wasn’t listening. Oh, Godrick, it is my fault.”

A Medi-Witch came closer, “Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy is out of surgery, he is comfortable and he’s asking for you and his father. I’ve informed him, his mother hasn’t arrived yet. I’ll send her to you as soon as she does.”

Harry went to tell Lucius he was being called for and Hermione and Lucius walked side by side, silently towards the room the witch indicated as Draco’s room.

Before she entered the room, Lucius grabbed her arm. “Make this right, he loves you, you love him, be as one, don’t let that go, you’ll live a life of regret if you do. I will leave you to talk and join you shortly.” He blinked and Hermione was certain she saw the emotion in the elder Malfoy’s eyes, like he was pleading for her to help his son.

Pushing through the door, she saw Draco tucked in under a sheet, his upper half-naked and the right side of his body was bandaged from upper arm down under the sheet.

"Can't stay away, eh, Granger?" He rasped, attempting a smirk and wincing as he chuckled.

"Don't push yourself," she rushed to his side, clutching his fingers, "how did you end up in this state?" She rubbed his arm.

He closed his eyes, "Just another day at the office," he coughed, his hand drifting to his ribs.

"What have they said? Will you be alright?" She laced her fingers through his.

"I'm always alright when you're here." He placed his head back on his pillow, sighing, his eyes on hers.

"Draco, please don't do this." She placed her forehead on his knuckles, "you know we're not together anymore."

"And I still don't know why we didn’t try harder, Hermione." He said lowly as if it was a struggle.

"We've been through all this and I know you lied to me; you father told me." She whispered as the Medi-Witch returned to check his vitals.

His jaw tensed and he turned his head away, groaning a little, "I didn't lie, I tried to tell you, but your mind was made up."

"You let me leave thinking things would never change, you total prat. Your father filled me in on some home truths, well, truths you told him while drinking a 100,000-pound bottle of wine, I don't even have the energy to translate that into galleons. He just went all 'grr argh' I'm an Ex-Death Eater and everything that happened to my son is your fault." She made monster movements with her hands.

"And you'd spent all that time getting in his good side." Draco snorted a chuckle and let out a moan of pain.

"Please don't overexcite him, he needs to rest." The Medi-Witch warned before she left.

Both burst into peals of laughter following their reprimand, just like they always used to when Narcissa told them off for getting up to something they shouldn’t have – and with Draco, it was always guaranteed they’d be getting up to something. Draco held his side, his face ashen as the pain returned full force.

"He was worried about you; he was in the family room with the Weasleys. He looked so uncomfortable." She giggled.

Capturing her hand, he squeezed, "I miss your giggles, I haven't heard you laugh like that for a long time, France is obviously agreeing with you."

He gave her a tender look, moving to tuck a curl behind her ear, a look that she remembered seeing so many times when she glanced at him across a table or a room when she was with her friends and they'd made her laugh. Being there with him again made her feel so relaxed like she was home again. Godrick she’d missed him.

"It's alright, I mostly work and go home to the dogs. The people are nice but so very French. I prefer to cook for myself, they go out and eat so many courses I feel like I might explode. The first night I went for a meal with the Minister, she ate so many courses I had to excuse myself and return once the plates had been cleared. I told her I had an urgent fire call. I lied obviously." She held in a giggle by pursing her lips. "I don't know how they stay so thin."

"Naughty girl,” he gave her a knicker wetting wink.

She felt her insides liquefy like they always did when he gave her that look.

“So, you agree that lying for the greater good is right?" He breathed out deeply, inhaling and trying to control his breathing. He was sure having her back there might cause his heart to leap out of his chest, he wanted her so.

"No, I agree with a little white lie, but you didn't tell me what was important, you let

me leave and you didn't tell me you were resigning." Hermione felt like she might hyperventilate, her heart was racing so hard.

"You were going, your mind was made up. The house was emptied, our boys were ready to leave with you. Would you have believed me if I told you then when we'd spent weeks apart and you were intent on us ending?"

"I loved you..." she ducked her head, "I love you, I've always loved you, I missed you so much and it almost killed me when I heard you'd been hurt." Tears filled her eyes.

"Look, Hermione...Oh, fuck!” He slammed his head back on the pillows in frustration.

The door burst open and Narcissa and Andromeda rushed inside.

Lucius stood in the doorway, leaning on his stick, a mild look of amusement on his face at Narcissa’s actions.

"Oh, darling I was so worried about you, a rough man came to look for us at or retreat and I heard you swear, I’m sure I taught you better than to curse in front of witches." Narcissa glanced back at Lucius, "Of course, your father could have come to get me." She raised an eyebrow at her ex.

Lucius raised an eyebrow in return, a smirk at the edges of his mouth like he was happy Narcissa was annoyed with him, even interacting with him after so long.

Narcissa visibly gulped and Hermione covered her mouth, it was weirdly like the way Draco did the same thing to her and she realised Narcissa still fancied her ex-husband after all this time.

Kissing Draco's head, Narcissa asked, "How are you feeling, my dragon?"

"It's painful but I'm feeling better now you and Hermione are here." He glanced at his father.

While Narcissa fussed, Hermione took the opportunity to hug Andromeda. "It's so good to see you, how's Teddy?"

"Harry and Ginny gave me a lovely break with my sister, I've been so grateful to be with her. They've been owling me every day, Teddy's fine, he's enjoying his time with them. It’s good for him to be around young people." She sat beside Hermione on some chairs on the other side of the room.

Hermione noticed Lucius drift closer, his eyes hungrily watching his son and his ex-wife together. He glanced towards Hermione and she indicated her head toward a seat beside Draco's bed. He moved to Narcissa’s side and she watched him tap her shoulder and indicate the chair. Narcissa smiled and daintily took the seat. Lucius stood behind her.

They chatted with Draco and she and Andromeda spoke more about Teddy and his progression at the muggle primary school.

She watched Draco interact with his parents, she knew they loved him, in fact, they showed her affection while she was with Draco too. It had been a rocky road at first, but she eventually felt she could call them family. In a funny way, she missed them.

“So, what happened between you and Draco, if you don’t mind me asking?” Andromeda said, her voice barely audible.

Hermione sighed and sat back in her chair. “Too many misunderstandings, mainly over Draco’s job. We didn’t see enough of each other and things fell apart.”

“He’s resigned from his job, I hear, he’s going to take a break for a while and look for something more suitable to keep him occupied. I heard he was interested in taking on a potions apprenticeship in Paris, under Professor Durand.” Andromeda whispered conspiratorially.

“Really?” Hermione gushed, excitedly and entirely too loudly. Draco’s eyes shot up to hers, blinking as if he couldn’t be sure she was there.

A thousand things raced through her head, Professor Durand only took on exceptional students, he was a world-famous potions master. She would be so proud of Draco if he could win such a position. Durand’s laboratory was only streets away from her apartment on the Rue de Rivoli. She looked up to find Draco watching her intently as his mother babbled on about muggle yoga and therapeutic treatments. A glance at Lucius saw him looking at her in challenge.

“Now, we will leave and let you have your rest, darling. You will, of course, return to the Manor to convalesce, that is if Lucius will allow me to nurse you in his home?”

Hermione saw Lucius look startled for the first time since she’d known him, which was quickly followed by an eager look. “It is your home too, Cissa, it has always been waiting for your return,” he replied smoothly.

Narcissa shook her head with a sigh, “Thank you, Lucius, but don’t go getting any idea’s.”

“I would not dare.” He bit his lips together, his eyes smiling.

Andromeda rose, hugging Hermione and moving to the bed to kiss Draco’s cheek. “Don’t be an idiot, do not let her leave again.” She patted his cheek and left with a smug grin.

The door closed and Hermione returned to Draco’s bedside. “Was it just me or were your parents flirting?”

“Oh, Merlin, please don’t mention anything of the sort in my presence or I think I may be sick.” Draco swallowed several times.

“Is it true, about the apprenticeship?” She asked.

He knew exactly what she meant. “Ah, I see someone couldn’t keep their mouth shut.” He rolled his eyes.

“But it is true?” She asked hopefully.

“I was planning to work out my notice, start my apprenticeship and try to woo you, to win you back.”

Hermione’s heart raced, her ex-fiancé had changed his life for her, because he still wanted her, and he’d intended to do it all along. The look of nervousness on his face was so cute, she could barely restrain herself, she wanted to kiss him so badly. She blushed and ducked her head when she found his eyes studying her curiously.

“You did all that for me?”

“Of course, I did, I thought I’d blown it, I thought you’d never take me back. I’m sorry for putting my job first, I did it for a good reason and then found things were falling apart between us. I just…” He carded his hand through his hair, “I just thought I was doing the right thing. When it turned out it was the wrong thing, I didn’t know how to stop you leaving.” He sighed, “Deep down I never thought I was good enough for you, that you’d be better off without me, but then when you’d gone, I was too selfish to let you go. I’ve never needed anyone as I need you, Hermione, you must know I’ll love you until my dying day.”

If he hadn’t been in so much pain, she would have socked him in the arm for being so stupid. “I can’t believe you let me leave without telling me, you stupid sod.”

“But I’m an adorable stupid sod, aren’t I Granger?” He smiled and deliberately fluttered his eyelashes; he knew she loved it when he gave her such a winning grin. She couldn’t resist it.

“The declaration of loving me until your dying day didn’t hurt. If it helps, it’s wholly reciprocated, I wonder how I managed to get through two weeks without you, let alone a lifetime.” She sidled up close to him and hugged him as gently as she could without hurting him.

He kissed her forehead tenderly.

Shaking her head, she hid a small smile, “So,” she said seriously, “what happens now?”

“Please, and I beg you with everything I am, please don’t make me go back to the Manor to be fussed over by my mother, she’ll drive me to distraction, you know she will.”

“You could stay at the apartment in Paris with me once they release you. That’s, um…well, that’s if you want to? I could get some time off work if I explain the situation. I know I’m new there, but they headhunted me, so I think they’ll want to keep me.” She didn’t know why she was afraid of his answer, she just knew what he said next would be the difference between her picking up the pieces of their relationship of having her heart stomped on once more.

“Hey,” he said gently, “don’t overthink this. It was always you and me and I’ll want you always. Just…I want you to be sure this is what you want, Hermione.”

“I think I’ve said it loud and clear, we can do this, make it work if we’ve got each other. It was never about us being compatible or loving each other, it was about the absences and I understand why you did that now, but please don’t let it happen again. I need you by my side to make it through in this world, I want to show off my wonderful fiancé and spend every night making love, I want our babies to know they were made from love, our grandchildren to think of us as that old couple still madly in love and aspire to be us.” She gushed, gripping his hand tightly.

“And she’s off on a tangent.” He chuckled, lifting her hand to his lips, and kissing her knuckles. “I love it when you do that, tell me your dreams. I still maintain I’ve never met anyone like you, my Hermione, my forever.”

………

**Paris, Six Months Later**

“Sorry I’m late,” Hermione rushed to their favourite street café in wizarding Paris, taking off her jacket and hanging it on the back of her seat. She beckoned the waiter, “S'il vous plait, un café au lait.”

She took Draco’s hand over the candlelit table, “How was your day?”

“I’d forgotten about it all the moment I heard you speak French, it’s still as hot as the first time I heard it.” He raised a hand to the waiter before he left, “S'il vous plaît, tenez le café et apportez-nous le champagne.” ( _If you please, hold the coffee and bring us champagne_ ) Draco requested.

“Ooh, and what are we celebrating?” Hermione wriggled excitedly in her seat.

“Firstly, I got the apprenticeship, Durand owled me today.”

Hermione opened her mouth to congratulate him but found him holding up a palm to ask her to remain quiet for a moment.

“Secondly,” he took a ring box from his pocket and dropped to one knee beside her. “Secondly, I think we’ve neglected something during my recovery. I want you to wear this again, but I want to mark the occasion. Hermione, will you still marry me? I love you and I want you forever and always, my golden princess, please do me the honour of becoming my wife.”

So much time had passed, and Hermione didn’t want any more regrets, she didn’t want anything to separate them ever again. With a yip of happiness, she jumped out of her seat and into his arms, knocking him back on the pavement as she kissed him soundly.

“Yes! I love you, yes, yes, yes!” She shrieked, placing her hand on his jaw, “I can’t wait to write our story and live out our happy ending.”

The champagne popped, marking the beginning of a lifetime of love between Draco and Hermione, while the French wizarding world smiled on at their antics.


End file.
